dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Lilac
Mario vs Lilac is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 1! Super Mario Bros. vs Freedom Planet! An icon of mainstream gaming takes on a protagonist of the indie games circuit- who would win a fight? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Another quest. Mario was slaying Koopa Troopas and Goombas left and right. His massacre hadn't gone unnoticed either. A young dragon saw this and mistook his actions for evil. Mario stomped on another Koopa and kicked the shell towards an edge of the map, when Lilac picked it up. Mario was surprised to see this and believed Lilac to be aligned with Bowser in some way. He stuck a hand out in his Smash Bros. stance. "Let'sa go!" he challenged. Lilac let the Koopa run free and turned back to Mario. "I originally would have given you the benefit of the doubt. But not anymore..." Here we go! The two leaped forward and exchanged punches. Mario made a grab at Lilac and threw her in the air, but she managed to land on her own terms and rushed back in at Mario with Rising Slash. With Mario airborne, she also landed a Dragon Cyclone. Mario came free of the attacks and began hurling fireballs at Lilac. The dragon leaped for higher ground, but Mario caught her with a leaping kick and then followed with a spinning attack. Lilac pulled away and attempted a Drop Kick. Mario caught her by the legs and hurled her into a platform. He then used a Ground Pound to knock her into a nearby Toad house. Lilac groaned in pain, standing up from the attack. "That all you got?" she shouted, further challenging Mario. Naturally, the plumber came back for more, throwing fireballs and that. Lilac again dodged the projectiles and caught Mario with a Low Kick. She then followed that with Hair Whip, catching Mario in a combination of strikes. When Mario was finally released he began charging up FLUUD. After fully charging it, he released the volume of water on Lilac when she got close. Lilac spat repeatedly in disgust as she tried to clear the droplets of water from her face, but this allowed Mario to attack again. Mario used a Ground Pound again, this time catching Lilac as she went in the air and pummelling her with headbutts and a hard throw. Lilac freed herself from his grip as he attempted the throw and delivered a Drop Kick, knocking Mario into a nearby block. Realising the block had a question mark on it, Mario jumped into it from beneath, and out came an Ice Flower. Mario took it and began pelting Lilac with snowballs. This forced Lilac into using Guard, protecting her from the projectiles. Mario then tried his side smash from the Smash Bros. games, but Lilac's guard held up. She then used another Low Kick and followed through with Dragon Cyclone. "Take this!" Lilac cried, attempting a hard Drop Kick to Mario's head. The plumber rolled away, and threw a snowball at a nearby Goomba. Mario then picked up the frozen creature and hurled its icy prison at Lilac. The dragon took the impact, not wanting to harm the Goomba further and watched on from the floor as it was killed upon crashing into a pipe. "You have no remorse, do you?" Lilac asked, infuriated. She rushed in with Dragon Boost, but once she got close she was bashed away by Mario using a spin to attack. She crashed into a nearby pipe and took a kick to the face for her troubles. Mario then summoned a Smash Ball, and began attacking it. Lilac was confused, but wasn't about to let Mario activate it. She leaped up and dealt damage to it with Dragon Cyclone. The ball then flew Mario's way. Lilac used another Dragon Boost, gunning towards the ball but Mario caught her with a spiking punch. Lilac crashed into the ground as Mario broke the Smash Ball. He then landed several feet away from Lilac and prepared to hurl the Mario Finale. The fire came closer and closer to Lilac, and she knew she had to try a risky assault. She used Dragon Boost once more, piling through the centre of the attack. She got to the source of the attack and used Boost Breaker, blasting Mario with an aerial shock wave. Mario wailed in pain as he crashed into a castle. He landed hard and fell on his knees, Lilac wasted no time, and leaped at him with Dragon Cyclone. She thought she had hold of Mario, but the plumber had other ideas. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her rib first into the castle. He then pelted her with fireballs, forcing her to back off. Mario ran at her and delivered the hardest punch he could. Unfortunately, Lilac had just called on Guard again so Mario's attack was worthless. Lilac used a Low Hair Sweep, tripping Mario and then following through with a Drop Kick. Mario stood up, clutching his stomach. He swept at Lilac's legs, tripping her into the air and punching her further into the sky. This only offered Lilac leverage for her followup. She brought Mario into the air with a Rising Slash, then she caught him with Dragon Cyclone, leaving them both in a free fall. Lilac attempted Dragon Boost again, but she was flip reversed by Mario's Cape. She changed direction and slammed into a nearby flagpole, where the number 400 appeared faintly in the air. Having no time to consider point tallies, Lilac kicked the flagpole over and pinned clocked Mario on the head, dazing him. "Oh no... I've lost!" Mario realised as Lilac delivered a Dragon Boost through his chest. "Mamma Mia!" Mario cried, as his body was torn apart. Lilac then landed just behind him. "That teaches him!" she declared, speeding off. Conclusion And the winner is: Sash Lilac! Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Freedom Planet vs Mario Bros themed DBXs Category:Side-Scrollers Themed DBX Fights